


The Alcoholic Ladies' Club

by JocastaSilver



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Jessica Jones, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vito Russo Test Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocastaSilver/pseuds/JocastaSilver
Summary: Jessica Jones wasn't expecting to find her soulmate at Tony's Celebrate Kicking Thanos' Ass Party. (Especially since she only knows four people there.)





	The Alcoholic Ladies' Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



> I'm still disappointed they cut the scene that alluded to Valkyrie's bisexuality, so I wrote this. Plus, I'm convinced that Jessica Jones is bi.

When she entered the massive banquet room in the Avengers tower, Jessica Jones admitted privately that Tony Stark knew how to throw a sensational party. There was a massive dance floor flooded with neon lights, and a bar stocked with expensive and rare liquors (there were perks to being a billionaire.). Noise reverberated around the party floor so loudly, she knew that if this weren’t a “superhero party”, the neighbors would have called to complain by now. She wasn’t even sure why she’d showed up at the party to celebrate kicking Thanos’ Ass since she wasn’t even involved, and she wasn’t a people person. The only people she knew here were Matt, Karen, Trish, and Danny. (Claire and Luke were currently on a short honeymoon to Georgia to visit with Luke’s cousins.)  
“You could meet some new people and maybe find some new friends,” Matt suggested, and she could picture him make puppy dog eyes under those glasses of his in spite of being blind. Matt was such a sweet guy that it was hard to stay angry at him, especially since he neither pitied her torment under Kilgrave, nor attempted to play therapist.  
Besides, it wasn’t like she had any other plans (there hadn’t been any new cases lately) and worst came to worst, she could get wasted on booze that was better quality than what she could usually afford. Not even the fact that she’d had to go shopping for a women’s suit at a second-hand store could dull her curiosity about the Avengers. So, she strode up to the bar, ordered a whiskey sour, and made a bee-line for Trish.  
“Hey, I’m glad you decided to come Jessica,” she said. “Especially with all the eye candy.”  
“You do realize that most of them are taken right?” Jessica asked, but was relieved that Trish’s terrifying brush with Simpson hadn’t dampened her sexual desires at all.  
“That doesn’t mean I can’t look,” Trish replied, trying to maintain a sensual expression. “It would be nice to find a guy who doesn’t run for the hill when he finds out I can kick his ass into next week.”  
“True,” Jessica agreed, not mentioning that she sometimes felt pulled towards women, because she’d rather not have to face twenty questions about her bisexuality, even from her foster sister Trish.  
Just then, Karen and Matt decided to join them, both clutching fancy cocktails. “It’s nice that you were able to make it Jessica,” Matt said with a smile.  
“It beats staring at the walls in my apartment,” Jessica said. “Plus, there’s plenty of booze.”  
Karen then inquired about how Trish’s radio show was doing, and as the trio debated if the internet helped or hurt podcasts, Jessica decided to head back over to the bar for a re-fill. Not that there ever seemed to be enough booze to erase bad dreams about the past.  
Suddenly, she collided with another body. A few years back, she would have yelled at the person to watch where they were going, but she’d mellowed a bit.  
“Sorry, I didn’t see you,” she said, as she stood up and offered a hand.  
The woman she’d run into was short and brown-skinned. A part of Jessica that she normally kept locked away, thought she was gorgeous with well-proportioned curves. Valkyrie, Jessica thought she was called, supposedly the last of a band of warrior women sworn to defend Asgard.  
“It’s quite all right,” the Asgardian replied, tentatively taking her hand, and standing up.  
An electric current passed between their hands, and Jessica jumped back in shock.  
“What the hell just happened?!” she yelled.  
Valkyrie’s eyes widened in shock. “I never thought something like this would happen to me!”  
“What do you mean?” Jessica inquired, not in the mood for games.  
“You have heard of soulmates, right?” Valkyrie asked.  
“Yeah, considering I personally know at least two couples who are,” Jessica said. “I always assumed I didn’t have one.”  
Which was a blessing in disguise, since Kilgrave would have hunted down and killed anyone who was tied to her in that manner.  
“Asgardians find their soulmate when the pair touch for the first time,” she explained, turning around and displaying the words “Jessica Jones” on the left side of her collarbone.  
“Well shit, I never expected something like this to happen to me!”  
“Nor I,” Valkyrie admitted sheepishly.  
“Especially not with someone so hot!” Jessica exclaimed, before blushing because she wasn’t used to expressing her attraction towards women out loud.  
“There is nothing wrong with finding another woman lovely,” Valkyrie asserted. “Particularly, if said woman is an excellent fighter.”  
This came as a surprise, since while Jessica knew that she was pretty damn good in a fight, no one had ever come out and praised her skills. Not even Luke during their brief relationship.  
“Look, I’m not guaranteeing that we’ll work out as a couple, especially considering the screwed-up shit in my past,” Jessica said, feeling that she owed her soulmate that much. “But I want to at least get to know each other.”  
“I can assure you that your past can not possibly be worse than mine,” Valkyrie said, her tone thoughtful as though she were remembering the deaths of her fellow Valkyries.  
“So, let’s get some drinks, and find a quiet place to talk,” Jessica suggested.  
“That does sound like an excellent idea,” Valkyrie said, already joining the line to the bar.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Valkyrie was normally a sceptic when it came to soulmates, even though she had witnessed at least one pair in the Valkyries. What happened if your feelings changed, or the person you were bonded to died? Besides, she was able to love Astrid without being soulmates. After the other Valkyries were slaughtered by Hela, she only wanted to drink and forget, at least until Thor and Loki popped in, reminding her of her duty to Asgard.  
Her soulmate Jessica was wary, but willing to leave the party for the quiet of Tony’s balcony. She had vaguely heard of Jessica Jones before; the private investigator who was also part of the team known as the Defenders. However, hearing rumors was not the same as receiving the story from Jessica’s own mouth and in her own words. Surprisingly, she discovered that they both had terrible pasts, no patience for sycophantic followers, and a dependence on booze.  
“We should be the Alcoholic Ladies’ Club,” Jessica joked. “Although, I doubt anyone would ever say I was a lady.”  
“You are to me,” Valkyrie, and the next thing she knew, Jessica was kissing her. Privately, Valkyrie admitted to herself that she would not complain about how fast their relationship was moving.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Trish felt bad that she’d focused more on discussing her talk show with Karen, who was a fan, then with her adopted sister Jessica. When Karen decided to pull Matt to the dance floor, Trish decided to go looking for Jessica.  
“She walked to the balcony with some brown haired woman,” the bartender informed her when she asked.  
Walking off with a stranger was not like Jessica, and Trish decided to follow down the hallway to the gigantic balcony. She opened the doors, and was shocked to witness her adopted sister kissing Valkyrie full on the lips. Trish abruptly slammed the doors shut, deciding she could always interrogate Jessica about it tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, Jessica and Valkyrie weren't too OOC.


End file.
